Picture retaining and item storing devices are known in the art. Generally such picture retaining and storage devices are formed of an assembly of parts that are put together to form the overall structure of such a device. There is, therefore, a need in the art for an integrally formed plastic structure that may be utilized as a picture retaining and item storing device. Such a plastic structure has the advantage of providing for numerous aesthetic features such as different colors, as well as lettering or other designs incorporated into the structure of the picture retaining and storing device. Such a device should be easy to manufacture and allow for numerous configurations to accommodate a number of primary functions.
There is also a need for a combination picture retaining and item storing device that includes a separate picture retaining member that may be easily attached and removed from the overall structure of the picture retaining and storing device. Such a device would allow for easy replacement of a picture by simply snapping a picture retaining member within retaining features integrally formed on the structure of the device. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a combination picture retaining and item storing device that is an integrally formed plastic structure that is aesthetically pleasing to the eye, as well as allows for the quick and simple replacement of pictures contained within the picture retaining portion of such a device.